


Ordinary

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [21]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Ordinary' by Greg Jones.





	Ordinary

Clark always loved the farm, the fields, the natural world that surrounded him. As a child, he was fascinated by it all, as a teenager, it suddenly didn’t feel quite so welcoming.

Human beings were a part of the earth, they belonged, but not Clark. It was one thing to find that you’re adopted, something else entirely to know you’re an alien from another planet.

Now when he lays in the corn field, gazing up into the sky, Clark is wondering where his real home used to be, wondering if he’ll ever feel the same about this planet ever again.


End file.
